Raylene: Expert Cover Girl
Raylene: Expert Cover Girl is a HTFF episode. Starring roles *Raylene Featuring roles *Thunder (YSK) *Generic Tree Friends Appearances *Pop and Cub *Sketchy *Björn *Quartz *Lifty & Shifty *Truffles Plot Raylene happily wakes up on a bright sunny day, until she gets a knock at the door. Raylene goes downstairs and opens the door. Thunder is at the door and she complains to Raylene about how miserable she is right now, dealing with the fame and torture. So. they teleport upstairs to hide from the paparazzi. Raylene closes the blinds, while Thunder complains about how she wants to be alone, so Raylene gets an idea to cover for her. Thunder then starts to like that idea and decides to use a spell that makes her look like her, and give Raylene a few spells to know as Thunder decides to hide in a closet while Raylene goes outside to cover for Thunder. Once Raylene gets outside, the paparazzi begins booming around her, causing an annoyance, so she rushes straight towards Thunder's house where she teleports inside and begins looking for some food. She grabs an apple, goes outside, and begins eating it, however the apple makes her break part of her braces. She simply snaps off the part, however the saliva on that part ends up landing on Cub, causing him to cry. Raylene is confused and annoyed by this as she drops the metal part on Cub, impaling him. Pop cries over the death of his son and begins to take the blame on Raylene for it. Suddenly, Raylene starts being hated by the mob as she hides inside. Cut a few days later, Raylene goes outside and sees a lot of hatred for her. Sketchy paints a picture of a middle finger at her, Truffles blows a raspberry at her, and even Björn refuses to even give her a seat on the bus, so Raylene runs into a dark alleyway and puts on a paper bag and jacket to hide herself from the public. Later on at Quartz's store, Raylene tries to find some jewelry unnoticed when suddenly Shifty and Lifty appear and rob the store. Raylene walks by but accidentally trips the two causing them to fall over and get pierced by the diamonds. Now Raylene is seen as a hero, as the others completely ignore what she did, so Raylene takes off her bag and happily walks home. As she walks to her house, she notices that Thunder has been locked in the closet for days, so she rushes towards the closet to find her. But once she does, it's revealed that Thunder starved to death, then suddenly it is shown the entire town is watching and assuming that Ralyene killed the original Thunder so she can be an imposter of her. Later, Raylene is shown to be tied up, tarred and feathered, and having various items thrown at her as she tries to escape. Once she does escape, she ends up ripping off her skin and falling down a cliff where she lands in a tiger's den. Off-screen (but the silhouette is shown), the tigers begin mauling her limb by limb as blood splashes the wall, then the blood forms the words "The End" on it. Moral "Cover girls don't cry." Deaths *Cub is impaled by the metal part of Raylene's braces. *Shifty and Lifty are sliced by jewels. *Thunder is starved to death. *Raylene is mauled. Injuries *Raylene is tarred and feathered, gets objects thrown at her, rips off her skin, and falls off a cliff. Trivia *The Generic Tree Friends play a large role in this episode. *This is arguable one of, if not, the cruelest episode in the entire series. *Raylene's death is similar to Poachy's death in Intestine 1,2,3. *Raylene spends more than 3/4 of the episode looking similar to Thunder. **Though her body shape is still the same. *This is the last episode where Raylene has her original design. Category:Season 89 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes